A Requiting Christmas Romance
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Christmas is supposed to be a joyous time for many. Except one person this year. Jafar couldn't help but shake the depression that he was in for the holiday season. And he knew why, and he shouldn't feel this way. But he was. So when someone from his past comes back, Jafar is thrown into a loop. Should he let this person back in? Or will it land him in heartache once again?


**Hello, hello! And welcome to a Disney Christmas story! Even though it's not... Christmas... Whatever! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of Christmas Past Sins

It was that wondrous time of the year. The Christmas season! Everyone in Toontown, from the Disney heroes, to the sidekicks, and even some of the villains were getting into the festive spirit! Snow has once again blanked the city. Everyone was, of course, gathered at the House of Mouse, once again, decked out for the holiday. The club's usual band, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck were playing Christmas songs, the staff were going about bringing the guests their orders, and Mickey entertaining the Disney characters as he usual does. Tonight's show seemed was going well! That was... until someone from one of the villain's past showed up...

Jafar was staring at the cup of wine that was in his hand. The other villains were, as usual, seated with or around him. All were talking about their plans for the holiday or commenting on the show, or just eating their food. Normally he would be joining but tonight...

"Hey Jaffy!"

The unexpected call-out caused him to yelp in surprise. He placed a hand on his chest as he looked over at the person who requested his attention. Only one person called him Jaffy. Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld, and his best friend. The other villains were now looking at him with an odd expression on why he cried out.

"Don't do that! You know I don't like it when you startle me like that!" The sorcerer exclaimed.

"Sorry, just you looked like something was buggin' ya."

Jafar looked down at his glass of wine again. He wasn't really sure why he was so...down this Christmas. Okay, actually, he did know. He just wasn't sure if he should let them know. It was something painful about his past... and it was really complicated. Iago, his parrot, had just given him a lecture about it several days ago. None of the Disney villains knew much about Jafar's past. Just that it was bad, and he had a twin sister. Maybe he should tell them? Or maybe he was being foolish for still having feelings for something he shouldn't, no, _didn't_ need. He swallowed. Still. He couldn't exactly get over something like this so easily.

"Jafar?"

The former royal adviser looked up hearing his pirate friend, Captain Hook, speak. He needs to do it. He needs to finally come clean. He needs advice. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. By a someone else who were not expected.

"Jafar!?"

All the villains turned to see another well-built Arabian man with wavy black hair, a pencil-thin mustache, with forest green eyes, wearing a black winter coat and jeans with black winter boots. The man smiled as he made his way over to the table.

"N-Nijad!?" Jafar yelped, scooting his chair back, only to cause himself to flip the chair back, talking him along with it.

Everyone in the restaurant looked over at the scene. The unknown man, who Jafar has identified as Nijad, went over to help him up. The sorcerer's cape had moved to covering his face. Nijad helped removed it back to it's original place.

"You are okay hon? I didn't mean to startle you. I can't believe I found you after all these years! I missed you so much! When I found out that you were in this country, I took my personal jet over here as fast as I could! And with Christmas around the corner, it's an even greater gift! The two of us together again! I mean... I know we parted on rocky terms. But I swear love, everything is going to be so much better from now!"

Everyone was exchanging confused looks or looking at Jafar for an explanation. Yet the only thing they were receiving was a shocked expression as he stared at the other man. Only one person seemed to take action. Or I should say. One bird. Iago growled as he flew over and flew in between the two men.

"Get your hands off of him you creep! There is no way he's going back with you! Not after everything you did to him!"

Nijad's joyful smile quickly turned into scowl seeing the parrot.

"Oh... you still have...that."

"That!? That!? It's Iago you scum-bag! And I am a bird!"

"Why do you still have him?" Nijad asked Jafar, not even bothering to acknowledge him.

Jafar blinked. Why wouldn't he still have Iago? He suddenly felt the emotion of fear and nervousness rise up inside him again. He gulped as he gently withdrew his arm away from the other man, taking a step back as he brought his hands up to his chest, clutching them together in anxiety.

"B-because he's my friend? And... y-you know why...I-I need him."

"You can do better than him."

Iago snorted.

"He can do better than _me? _No, he can do better without _you_!" He exclaimed, getting into Nijad's face. "He's been doing pretty good all these years without you around!"

A smack from Nijad sent Iago crashing into the nearby table, causing him to smack into the Genie's chest, who caught him. Jafar instantly ran over to his assaulted bird.

"Iago!" he gently picked him up, cradling him. He looked at Nijad.

"All these years and you still haven't taught that bird to shut up yet?"

The Sorcerer swallowed nervously. Not sure what to say to the other man, he turned his attention to stroking his assaulted bird. What could he say? One wrong word and he would... Jafar shuddered. He left for a reason. Well okay, Iago convinced him to leave. But he had to. For his safety. For his sanity. ...for his life. Yet that still didn't stop the feelings that he still had. Years away from the man. Years of being on his own. Years of... still being in love. He knew he shouldn't. He knew that it would cause him trouble. But he couldn't help it. They had so much history. Not trusting to speak to Nijad, he kept his focus on Iago.

"Iago? You okay?"

"Yea... fine..." The parrot groaned, rubbing his head.

Jafar gave a small nod. He cast a nervous glance at Nijad. The other man was watch the scene with obvious distaste. The sorcerer never knew where his hostility was coming from. Emotions of others were always so hard for him to understand. He brought his eyes back down to Iago, shifting uneasily. What was he going to do?

"Jafar, would you care to enlighten us on who your... friend is?" Maleficent asked, motioning to Nijad slightly with her staff.

The second top Disney villain looked over at the green-skinned fairy. He glanced around, seeing the entire club had their focused on him. He flinched slightly. Not liking the unwanted attention.

"W-w-well uh... you see..."

"Nijad Issa. CEO of Issa Oil." Nijad introduced himself, flashing a fond smile at the former royal adviser. "And Jafar's... estranged partner."

"Ha! You're not his partner! You're his ex! And Jafar want's NOTHING to do with you!" Iago snapped at him.

The entire club stared at the two men in shock and confusion. Ex? Jafar dated? Or more specifically, he dated a man? He was gay? Everyone, mainly the villains looked at Jafar for an explanation. The former royal adviser sighed, hugging himself self-cautiously. This was not how he wanted people to find out. Let alone the other villains. But now the truth was out and he needed to address it.

"Yes... Nijad...and I...dated. Some years ago. We parted on... bad terms."

Bad terms was an understatement. Few of the villains, and even some of the princesses, knew what he meant. They didn't part because of a fight. It was worst than that. The way Jafar kept flinching every time Nijad lifted his hand up. A step back with each step closer. The way his eyes would avoid looking at the man. Uneasy shifting. There was no doubt about it. Jafar got out of an abusive relationship with this man. And he had come back for Jafar. Hades stood up, taking action. He went over, expertly disguising a light push placing Jafar behind him, the attempt to distance and separate the two men. The Lord of the Dead held his hand out to the Oil CEO.

"How ya doin'? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice ta meet ya."

"A pleasure."

"So," The God wrapped an arm around Nijad's shoulders, moving him away from Jafar. "What brings you to Toontown? Busy man like yourself would normally be working on some last minute affairs for the holidays."

"Got all my work finished. But I've been looking to rekindle with my beloved Jaybird."

Nijad flashed a smile at Jafar, who adverted his gaze. The taller Arabian didn't miss the blush on the Disney villain's face. That the was the only evidence he needed to confirm why he was here. If he played his cards right, Jafar would be back into arms. Getting out of the God's grip, he went back over to Jafar, taking the sorcerer's hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles.

"It was a delight to see you again Jafar. I would like to request dinner with you sometime. Say tomorrow night? At eight? Your choice of restaurant."

Jafar felt his mouth go dry. The heatness of his blush getting more intense. Dear Allah! Why? Why did Nijad have to make him feel this way? He has to say no. He _needs_ to say no. He can't go back with Nijad. He can't go back to how things were before. Tell him no. Tell him he lost his chance. Tell him-

"C-Can I... think about it?"

A hopeful smile flashed on Nijad's face.

"Take as much time as you need, hon." He wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Call me when you make your decision. Though, I hope it'll be a yes."

One last kiss on his knuckles, and the oil mongol walked out. Jafar stood there. A look at the number in his hand, then falling into his seat. His entire body was shaking, hyperventilating slightly. A million things was going through his mind. But there was only one thought that rang out more than the others. _What had he just done?_


End file.
